Paradise
by karin150301
Summary: Cuando era solo una niña Haru solía imaginar como sería su vida, se imaginaba conocer a un chico guapo, inteligente y especial, uno que la querría tanto, ambos compartirían pasiones, sueños e ideales, pasearían tomados de la mano y una noche, con los fuegos artificiales tras ellos, él le daría su primer beso. Sí, esos eran lindos sueños de una niña.


**Paradise **

Cuando era solo una niña Haru solía imaginar como sería su vida, se imaginaba conocer a un chico guapo, inteligente y especial, uno que la querría tanto, ambos compartirían pasiones, sueños e ideales, pasearían tomados de la mano y una noche, con los fuegos artificiales tras ellos, él le daría su primer beso. Imaginaba como después de ese primer beso ellos estarían juntos durante la escuela, pasaría tardes con sus amigas hablando de su novio y las citas a las que habían ido, después de algunos años se casarían y ella sería la feliz esposa de un hombre trabajador, tendrían dos lindos niños los cuales amaría con todo su corazón.

Podía pasar horas soñando en cómo sería ese momento, eligiendo cuál sería su atuendo una vez que cumpliera esa edad, que tan linda se vería en su boda y cuán hermosos serían sus hijos…

_Sí, esos eran lindos sueños de una niña._

Nada ayudó cuando conoció a Tsunayoshi y este la salvó de ahogarse. Se volvió su cielo, el centro de todos aquellos sueños de niña, él sería su primer y único novio, seria el chico con el que pasearía de la mano, con el que saldría a citas, compartirían metas, sueños e ideales; sería el chico que la besaría en una noche de fuegos artificiales. El padre de esos pequeños que amaría con todo su corazón y que la amaría a ella hasta el final de sus días.

_Sus fantasías comenzaron a tener rostro._

Sin importar las palabras de Gokudera: _"Mujer estúpida, debería dejar de pensar en eso"_ o _"Eres tan estúpida, ¿porque el décimo se fijaría en alguien como tú?"_ sí, aún podía recordar esas frases seguidas de su típico _"Haru no es estúpida"_ y una afirmación sobre que ella lograría que el se enamorara de él y sería la futura señora Vongola..

_Vaya que se equivocó._

Imaginaba un mundo a lado de Tsuna pero eso voló fuera de su alcance cuando él comenzó una relación con su amiga. Las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos esa tarde, recordaba la sensación que había llenado su pecho cuando los había visto juntos, aunque no recordaba mucho de cómo había llegado a la banca del parque o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo podía recordar el momento en que esas palabras habían llegado a ella:

_–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con su usual tono huraño._

_Si, Gokudera no era el mejor para estos momentos._

_–¡Vete! –grito la chica con la voz entrecortada, no necesitaba que él estuviera ahí con esas palabras que dolían, de esos más que probables "te lo dije" o "eres tan estúpida", no necesitaba eso, no ahora. Sorbió nuevamente por la nariz antes de notar que él chico sentado junto a ella. –Creí haberte dicho que te fueras –murmuró tras sus palmas después de lo que parecieron solo un par de minutos, los suficientes como para evitar que su voz se rompiera._

_–Y yo te pregunte qué haces aquí, aun espero una respuesta –fue su argumento mientras tomaba otra calada de su cigarro._

_–Eso no te importa –fue su corta respuesta antes de pasar el dorso de su mano sobre sus hinchados ojos._

_–Me tome la molestia de preguntar, creo que sí me importa, mujer –se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca tomando otra bocanada y dejando al humo inundar sus pulmones._

–Deja de fumar, eso da asco _–comentó con una mueca sorbiendo nuevamente, esto no era propio de una dama, pero por ese momento no le importo verse así mientras espera a que el peliplata suelte el cigarro._

_Una de sus cejas se enarca ante la mirada expectante de la chica para después soltar el humo y dejar caer la mitad de su cigarro al suelo. –Haz que mi cigarrillo valga –es su comentario mientras ella desvió la mirada a un lugar en el suelo. Aun cuando no le ve siente como la mirada verdosa le da una inspección rápida, no podría importarle menos, o al menos eso quiere pensar hasta que el suelta las palabras que tanto esperaba –De verdad que eres estúpida._

_–¡Haru no es estúpida, Bakadera! –se defiende con el ceño fruncido y los bordes de los ojos inundados de lágrimas._

_–Llorar no es algo que tú harías –le corta._

_–Tu no sabes nada –es la corta respuesta._

_–Se muchas cosas, entre ellas que eres estúpida –sabe que ella está a punto de responderle, pero añade antes de que cumpla su cometido las palabras más sinceras que le había dicho hasta el momento– pero no débil._

_La sorpresa inunda las facciones de la castaña, las lágrimas cae mientras sus ojos se posan en el chico frente a ella, la incomodidad se hace notable en el chico, quien ahora desvía la mirada como si la colilla a sus pies fuese más interesante, una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa_

_–Haru es muy estúpida –murmura antes de volver a sollozar y lanzarse al pecho del chico._

_Lo siente tensarse pero por un momento decide ignorarlo junto al penetrante olor a pólvora y tabaco._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en esa posición, las lágrimas han desaparecido y solo han quedado los ocasionales temblores y el dolor en el pecho, y no es hasta que el italiano le golpeó levemente en el brazo que ella nota que sus manos se han mantenido lejos de ella aunque eso no significa que el ha hecho siquiera un vago intento por alejarla, secretamente ella le agradece por ello._

_–Vamos, lloverá pronto –murmura él tocando su hombro para llamar su atención._

_–Haru no quiere irse –murmura contra su pecho._

_–Debes estar loca si crees que seguiré aquí –gruñe aunque ella puede notar la nula furia en sus palabras. Haru sorbe una última vez antes de alejarse al fin del chico –te ves como la mierda._

_Lejos de estar furiosa una risa escapa de sus labios –Bakadera –es todo lo que pronuncia._

Haru podía recordar muy claramente lo que había sucedido después, recordaba haber caminado, recordaba lo vagos que habían sido sus pensamientos al respecto, cosas como "¿Que estoy haciendo? recorriendo su mente mientras permanecía en silencio junto a Hayato hasta la tienda de comestibles, había sido reconfortante, más de lo que habría admitido en su momento.

_Ese día sus sueños cambiaron._

_–Así que... lo supiste –comenzó el albino con las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus jeans._

_–Kyoko me lo dijo –su voz carecía de toda la jovialidad que la caracteriza._

_–Me sorprende que Sasagawa no supiera que tú… –Hayato no sabía cómo continuar la frase antes de que Haru lo parara con una negación._

_–Aun no están saliendo solo… Kyoko me dijo que Tsuna la invitó a salir, me preguntó si estaba bien con eso y… –su mirada volvió a bajar. –Le dije que estaba feliz por ella, y que Tsuna no me gustaba, ya no._

_–Entonces es tu culpa –razonó él mientras ella le mira expectante haciéndolo rodar los ojos y bufar –Mujer, no puedes molestarte si tu misma lo dejaste ir._

_Después de meditarlo un minuto ella terminó por suspirar –Las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¿sabes? lo que me duele es que… mis sentimientos no pudieron llegar antes que los sentimientos de Tsuna fueran correspondidos –su voz es apenas un susurro ante eso último, sintió las lágrimas picar, no quiere dejarlas ir pero…_

_–Aquí –la voz del peliplata llamó su atención, algunos pasos atrás él se dirigía a la tienda de comestibles. –Necesito comprar algunas cosas –señaló sin darle tiempo a más palabras._

_El silencio se prolongó mientras el italiano miraba los bentos instantáneos y ella tiraba algunas bebidas en la canasta del chico._

_–Serán novecientos ochenta y tres yenes –la cajera, una chica de cabello rojizo y expresión medianamente interesada, le tiende las bolsas._

_–Una caja de cigarros –pide Gokudera sacando su cartera._

_–A Tsuna-san no le gusta que fumes –reprocha ella mientras la chica añade la caja en una bolsa._

_Un chasquido es todo lo que obtiene –mil doscientos sesenta y siete –él asiente entregando el precio exacto y tomando las bolsas._

_Al salir de la tienda la caminata a su departamento es silenciosa, ella lo sigue y él no cuestiona, todo transcurre entre autos que transitan la calle y personas que evitan chocar con ellos._

_–¡Hahi! –la primera gota cae sobre su rostro sorprendiéndola, la segunda logra cae en su mano haciéndola mirar al cielo antes de que el resto caigan sobre ellos y tengan que correr al departamento del chico._

_–Odio estar empapada –tirito abrazándose a sí misma una vez que llegan al recibidor del edificio, siente la ropa pegarse a su cuerpo y las escaleras parecen más largas mientras sus piernas se congelan._

_–Fuiste tu quien insistió en seguirme –le recuerda el chico. Su cabello es un desastre, su ropa un lió con agua y su expresión, bueno es mas tranquila de lo que sus palabras pueden reflejar._

_Los charcos se forman bajo ellos mientras esperan a que el pueda introducir la llave._

_–Necesito con quien hablar –murmura mientras él camina a su habitación._

_–Lo que sea –es lo que recibe como respuesta desde la habitación_

_Una sonrisa tira de sus labios al caminar al interior de la sala, debe admitir que es muy diferente a lo que esperaba, la sala es espaciosa, aun con las cortinas abajo la luz que entra desde las ventanas se refleja en el piso de madera y resalta los pocos muebles que hay: un sofá mediano, una mesa de centro pequeña y una mesa a lado del sofá con una lampara, mas minimista de lo que esperaba._

_La chica sale de su estupor al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ver al chico salir con un cambio de ropa. -Vete a casa -aconseja._

_–Haru no quiere irse a casa –murmuró mirándole expectante, él bufa antes de caminar hacia ella, la toalla cae sobre su cabello cubriendo parte de sus ojos._

_–Entonces cállate y deja de mojar el piso –es todo lo que murmura el chico. Los ojos de la castaña siguen al muchacho hasta que él cae en el sofá._

_–Voy a enfermarme –murmura mientras la toalla seca los mechones castaños._

_–¿Y qué pretendes que haga?_

_–Darme un poco de ropa seria de gran ayuda._

_El bufido escapa de los labios masculinos es algo que veía venir, aunque ella no espera que él se levante y le entregue una playera y unos pantaloncillos cortos. –El baño está al final del pasillo._

_Una sonrisa tira de sus labios -Gracias, Hayato. _

_La sonrisa permanece aun cuando solo recibe un chasquido de la lengua._

Con los ojos cerrados, Haru intenta recordar un poco de aquellos días, no es como si los extrañara, pero algunas veces se siente nostálgica al respecto, le gustaría regresar en el tiempo y hablar con su yo de quince años y decirle que la vida sigue, se pone difícil, las balas atraviesan, las mariposas pueden morir y cada lágrima convertirse en una catarata.

Pero que no es tan malo, no es malo cerrar los ojos en una noche de tormenta, aunque al final, las tormentas no son tan malas así como tampoco es malo soñar con un paraíso.

_Paraíso…_

–¿Qué haces despierta? –la voz suave de Hayato suena justo detrás de ella robándole una sonrisa.

–No tengo tanto sueño –Murmura recibiendo un gruñido y un abrazo desde atrás.

–Duerme –gruñe presionando más contra él.

Así que recostada bajo lo que para muchos pareciera ser un cielo tormentoso lo único que puede pensar _"El sol puede esperar para salir"_ porque este es su paraíso, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa actitud huraña, esas mañanas llenas de besos y malas palabras por su parte, sí, él es su paraíso.

_Notas de la autora:_

1.-Bueno, aquí otro trabajo de esta pareja que tanto amo, espero les guste y que dejen tanto amor en esta historia.

2.-Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.-Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, basada en la canción Paradise de Coldplay, son mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
